Sharandy's Secret
by ml4everKatie
Summary: Benji is in San Francisco enjoying the time with his aunt. On the other side of the US, however, Randy gets himself into some trouble and Sharona is left waiting to reveal a secret to her sleeping husband.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: Monk is not mine. It belongs to USA Network and Mandeville films.

There she sat, in the cold, sterile, hospital room. Even though she's a nurse she hates being in hospitals when they concern her own family. From past experience, she'd been in one when she was nine and fell off a swing and broke her arm, then again when Gail broke her leg, and the long suffering night she spent in one after Benji broke his ankle. And now there she was, in the hospital sitting helpless next to her unconscious husband. All she could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor and she wished she could just hear his voice...

All she could think of was the worst possibilities. So to push those mind boggling thoughts out of her memory, she started to reminisce the last conscious moments she had with him.

...

Summit, NJ

Tuesday, January 12, 2010

9:30pm

"It's getting late and we haven't eaten." Randy reminded his wife as they sat and watch re-runs of 'Friends.'"

"I know, but I don't have the energy to cook, and I don't want to get out on the roads this late when the weather is so bad."

"I can cook. The possibilities are limited though... What do we have that's microwavable?" Randy turned to Sharona. Sharona chuckled and replied, "Not much, I didn't make it to the grocery this week. We have left-over's from last week."

"Shall we take our chances?"

"Nah. It's not worth the risk of food poisoning!" Sharona giggled.

"I can run out and get Taco Bell, or Wendy's or something," Randy offered.

"Wendy's sounds good!"

"Well, it's settled then. I'll be back in 30 minutes." Randy picked up his keys and coat and headed out the door.

Sharona sat on the couch and waited. Twenty minutes passed and she'd not heard from him to ask her what she even wanted from Wendy's. _The roads are bad_, she thought, _he under-estimated the time_. She dozed off waiting for his call. She started dreaming and found herself on an island in paradise. _I don't need a badge to tell me right from wrong. I don't need a..._

She slowly woke up to her cell phone and groggily answered. "Hello?" She expected to hear Randy's reply, 'Hey, I'm at Wendy's...' Instead she heard the reply,

"Hello. Is this Sharona Fleming?"

"It is."

"Hello, this is Doug Randolph from Mercy General Hospital..."

Her heart dropped and her mind starts racing a million miles a minute of every that could have gone wrong.

Then she realized the man was still talking, so she zoned back in to ask, "Is it Randy? What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"We need you to get here as fast as you can. We have your husband in critical condition and he's unconscious."

She arrived at the hospital around 12AM. She rushed through the hospital doors and up to the reception desk to ask what room number he was in.

"Room 102."

Sharona walked as fast as she could down the hall. As she grew closer her 'walk' became a jog and then a sprint for the door.

...

And now she sits. Waiting for who knows how long for Randy to wake up. She hadn't talked to anyone since the accident other than Doug (the one who gave her the news), the lady at the reception desk, a doctor of who she couldn't remember the name of for the life of her, and two nurses. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and she didn't know what else to do. She called Adrian. Yes, her former boss.

She couldn't make the call from the hospital, so she had to walk outside and around the building.

The phone rang for a while before being answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sharona, did I wake you?"

"No, I was just vacuuming." He could tell by the shaking and nervousness in her voice that something awful had happened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... No... I don't know." She broke into a soft cry and then began to sob into the phone.

"Sharona, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Randy. He's been in an accident... he's in critical condition. I'm sorry, I-I didn't know who else to call."

"It's okay, do you want me to fly down there? Or we could all fly down..."

"I'd hate for you to have to get on a plane and come all the way down here… but you guys are the only ones I want to see right now… other than Randy."

"Okay, I'll call Natalie and we'll see how soon we can get there."

"Okay, thank you. I appreciate it, Adrian."

"It's a two-way street. I owe you."

Sharona begins her journey back into the hospital and up to Randy's room. She gets to 102 and takes her place right next to his bed, holding his hand and kissing his cheek. All she wanted was for him to wake up, to crack a joke, to sing, or do anything. This wasn't like him, lifeless in a hospital bed. She's used to his vibrant attitude towards life.

Visiting hours were over, and the only reason Sharona was even allowed in the room was because his accident was late and she was allowed two hours with him before having to leave for the night until 6:30 the next morning. Her two hours seemed very short. When they were up a nurse walked in and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sharona lifted her head from Randy's arm and looked up teary eyed at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave now. We will call you if his condition changes and you can return first thing in the morning."

She was too tired to respond, simply because she was too tired to form words. She just nodded and left the room.

She stood in the hall peering through the window at her husband, not wanting to leave just yet. She headed down to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee and to gather herself up before trying to catch a cab home.


	2. The Secret

As she walks into her dark house, she started to miss Randy even more. She walked sluggishly to her room, so she could get to sleep and return to him in the morning. It wasn't 2 seconds after her head hit the pillow that she was dreaming of being with him somewhere nice...

Sharona heard someone coming through the front door. Afraid that it was an intruder, she quietly got up to see who it was.

As she leaves the room she hears, "Sharona? It's okay, it's okay, it's just me. And don't worry, I'm okay, too."

She runs up to Randy and he embraces her. Then holds her as tight as he can, hoping they will never be apart ever again.

"I missed you so much! I don't know what I would do if you ever left me."

"Well we don't have to worry about that now, that's not happened. Let's just focus on the present."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, and I hope we never have to be..."

"Be what?... Randy?"

Sharona sits up in bed somewhat lost and breathing deeply. Then she zones in to the realization that she was dreaming, Randy was still in the hospital, and most importantly, the doorbell was ringing.

She jumped up to answer it and was glad to see Adrian Monk standing on the other side of the door with Natalie and the Captain not too far behind.

"Hey, I'm so glad you could make it up here..."

Then surprisingly, Adrian grabbed Sharona and hugged her, then let her go after about ten seconds. He didn't cringe, or even mention having to run and change his clothes. He just stood there and continued the conversation.

"We wanted to go check on Randy, what time were you going to head up there?"

"Well, about 6:30. What time is it now?"

"Nine," Natalie replied.

"Oh, then I guess we can head out now, just let me change my clothes real quick." She left the room and returned five minutes later in jeans and a sweatshirt. By that time they were waiting patiently right inside the door to get away from the cold.

"I'm all set. Do you guys need anything?"

"We're fine, Sharona." The Captain replied, "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah... To see Randy."

"Let's go then," Natalie said as she led the way to the door.

The car ride was silent for the most part. The first sound they heard was an ambulance as they neared Mercy General.

Sharona showed them silently what room Randy was in. As they walked in Sharona's hopefulness faded when she seen Randy still asleep with IVs in his arm. Seeing how desperate Sharona was, Natalie hugged her grieving friend. They all found chairs surrounding Randy. Planning to stay for a while, they made themselves at home.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came in making her morning rounds. Her name was Trish, and she spoke with a soft, calming voice. It didn't calm Sharona one bit, though. She explained the update on Randy's condition. She said he would be fine, and estimated how long it would take him to wake up. She told Sharona two days and that he would be able to leave a week after that.

The tension in the room decreased soon after the doctor left. Sharona fell asleep in her chair not too long after that. Then silence again, broken by Stottlemeyer saying, "Hey, are you guys hungry?"

Natalie answered with a quick, "Yeah."

Monk, not so much with a... "No... not rea..."

"Yes you are. Do you want to go down to the cafeteria with us for brunch?" Stottlemeyer nodded in Monk's direction, informing him of what his answer was.

"Sure."

On the way down the hall, Stottlemeyer explained to Monk that maybe Sharona should be left alone to think and be with Randy. He figured Natalie knew why he asked them to leave.

Sharona wasn't sleeping very peacefully in the first place, so the door shutting only woke her up.

She leaned forward to Randy, being more vulnerable than ever and started talking to him softly. "I wish you were here with me. We haven't been married a whole 4 months yet and I'm going through what no wife should ever have to go through in years of marriage." She chuckled, "That's just like you to get yourself into a mess like this." Her giggles quickly became soft cries as her friends returned to the room.

While the door was open she ran out as everyone else was entering. She caught a cab home and didn't talk to anyone the rest of the day.

She decided a round noon that day that she had to eat. She ate, but not much. Only a grilled cheese sandwich with a coke. She laid in bed most of the day just to think about what's going on and what's happened. The next day she decided not to go up to the hospital until late in the afternoon. The doctor said he wouldn't wake up, and being up there only made her worry more.

By the time she got up there at four, she couldn't help but notice the balloons and cards on the table next to Randy. She read the cards in silence and then sat with Randy. Craig, one of Randy's new co-workers stopped by, and Cheryl, Sharona's mom stopped to check on her.

She didn't stay long, and after she left, Sharona didn't stay long herself. She went home and called Adrian to talk about the following day, the day Randy was supposed to return to consciousness.

"Hey, do you want us to be there when he wakes up, or do you want to be alone?"

"Both."

"Is that..."

"What I mean is... I want you to be there when he wakes up, and then I'll talk to him myself."

She went to go do paperwork before returning to her room again. She crawled into bed around eleven. She found that night harder to get to sleep than any of the other days alone in her house. Minutes crawled by like hours until she drifted off around 3 to the sound of 'Law and Order.'

Sharona woke up on the 15th, eager to see Randy awake for the first time in three days.

...

Mercy General Hospital

January 15, 2010

8:30AM

Sharona had planned to meet Adrian, Natalie, and Stottlemeyer at the hospital. She walked in and found them waiting at the door for her. They got to Randy's room as the nurse was changing his sheets, so they waited in the hall as she did so. When she was done they all entered the room. Randy was still waking up, but he wasn't asleep and that's what excited Sharona. They all rushed into the room.

Sharona made a mad dash over to Randy's bedside.

"Hey, how ya' feelin'?"

"A little sore."

It wasn't until then that Sharona noticed the cuts on Randy's face when he spoke. "I'm sure you are. Car accidents tend to do that."

"Hey, Randy. I know I'm not your commanding officer anymore, but I'm giving you an order. Never put Sharona through such a miserable week ever again. She was worried sick about you."

"Captain, Natalie, Monk. When'd you get here?"

"We flew up to comfort Sharona and to see you on Wednesday," Natalie answered.

"Oh... Well it's good to see you guys. And I'm sorry, Sharona. I'll try never to get into another car accident ever again." Sharona chuckled and kissed her husband.

Monk remembered Sharona had wanted to be alone with Randy, so this time it was him to get everyone out of the room. When they were alone Sharona began to talk to Randy.

"I missed you so much. I never want to be apart from you for so long ever again."

"I'm sorry, and I want us to be together forever, too."

"It's now that I need you more than ever," she replied as she laid on the bed next to him, "I need you so much now, because... I'm pregnant."

Randy shot a quick look at her and they both became teary eyed. He smothered his wife in kisses, even though with every move he could feel the pain of cuts on his face.

He called everyone back into the room to share the good news. Natalie was extremely happy for Sharona and Randy.

She gave her friend a big hug followed by a "Congratulations. That's wonderful."

They all talked in the hospital room and enjoyed the good news. Randy was alive and the couple would soon be parents.

...

January 22, 2010

The Disher residents

Sharona helped Randy into the house, and unpacked his stuff. Once they were settled, she led him over to the couch to obey the doctor's orders, 'plenty of rest.'

She flipped the TV on, enjoying Randy's company for the first time in a while. They sat on the couch and enjoyed each other's company. All three of them, together and well.


End file.
